Heartache 2
by CharmedGirl
Summary: This is my fic Heartache from Michael's pov instead of Mia's. It's 3rd in my series. First read Michael and Mia (and Michael and Mia 2), then The Kisses That Never Were, then Heartache, and then this. I suck at summaries so I'm just going to stop now.
1. Chapter 1

Heartache 2  
  
A/N: I'm going to write all the chapters and then upload the story all at once so no one will have to wait. This is the... other part I guess of my story Heartache. It's the same exact story written from Michael's pov. Review please!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Jeremy. The rest belong to Meg Cabot.  
  
Sunday, November 28, late  
  
I have to break up with Mia.  
  
I love her, so I have to break up with her.  
  
I've been thinking about it since Friday. I made her SO happy. I know I can also make her just as sad. I'm horrible at relationships. I've never even had one. Not one like this though. I know I'm going to screw it up. The sooner I break up with her the less it'll hurt. I hope. I just love her so much. I don't want to hurt her anymore than I have to.  
  
Later  
  
Mia called, complaining that her mom and Mr. Gianini are making her move out of the loft. They say it's too small for all of them. I wasn't really paying attention. I was trying to figure out how to break up with my first real girlfriend. The first girl I really loved. Mia noticed something was up and asked to speak to Lilly. I gave Lilly the phone and went back to my room.  
  
How can I break up with Mia? It'll break her heart. It'll break mine. I can't do it. I can't, but I have to. The longer I'm with her, the more she'll love me and I'll love her, and the more hurt will happen. I just can't hurt her. I know I will eventually though. Best just to get it over with before she really falls in love.  
  
  
  
Monday, November 29, afternoon  
  
I can't believe I just did that.  
  
I broke up with the girl I love.  
  
I made Mia cry.  
  
I made Mia hurt.  
  
I thought I would never hurt her.  
  
I guess I did.  
  
She'll get over it though. Right? Yeah, she will. She'll get over this really quickly. A lot more quickly than if we had been dating awhile anyways. She'll be fine.  
  
If she gets this upset when I break up with her after dating barely a month, imagine how upset she would be if I screwed up our relationship after years. I did the right thing.  
  
Right? 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEEZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Tuesday, November 30, 5 pm  
  
I shouldn't have broken up with her. Why did I do it? I knew that I'd screw up our relationship, I just didn't know it'd be by trying NOT to screw it up. Breaking up with her was absolutely awful.  
  
I told her I had to talk to her afterschool. She seemed so happy that I knew she had no idea that I was going to break up with her.  
  
Mia: So, what's up?  
  
Me: Well, I have to tell you something.  
  
Mia: What's wrong?  
  
Me: Ihavetobreakupwithyou  
  
I said it as quickly as I could to get it over with  
  
Mia: W-what?  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
Me: I have to break up with you.  
  
She just stood there, staring at me. I could see tears filling up her eyes.  
  
MM: W-why?  
  
Me: I can't say... I'm sorry... I just can't be with you anymore...  
  
I tried to comfort her by telling her how much I loved being with her, etc, but it didn't help. She just stared at me. Suddenly she turned and ran to her limo. I called after her but she just kept running.  
  
I can't believe I broke up with her. I love her. Why did I have to screw this up? Mia was the best thing in my life. Now she won't even look at me.  
  
Today was awful. I tried to take a long time to get ready so she could pick up Lilly and they could go on without me. It worked, thank god. Mia wouldn't look at me all day though. She didn't talk to me until G&T when I walked over to her.  
  
Me: I'm so sorry I did this. I really still do care about you and I never meant to hurt you. I just had to-  
  
Mia: It's ok, I'm fine. It's no big deal.  
  
I knew she was lying. I can't believe I did this to her...  
  
Me: I'll still tutor you in algebra...  
  
Me: No!  
  
I heard panic in her voice and stared at her.  
  
Mia: I mean no, Mr. Gianini offered to help me.  
  
Me: Well... all right.  
  
Then I walked away. I knew she didn't want to talk to me any longer. I half expected her to write my name on a sheet of paper and then tear it up, or something like that, like Lana was doing. Josh and Lana are still broken up. I would have thought they'd be together by now.  
  
Mia's never going to forgive me. I'm never going to forgive me. Why am I such an idiot? Things were fine! I never wanted to hurt her! I never wanted her to hate me! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: REVIEW!!!  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Wednesday, December 1, G&T  
  
What have I done?  
  
Mia stayed home from school today.  
  
I actually hurt Mia so badly that she couldn't even be in the same building as me. She missed school.  
  
I am the most awful person on earth.  
  
Yesterday Lilly wasn't talking to me so I assumed she was giving me the silent treatment. She was. When I wouldn't stop bugging her she said she'd talk to me if I explained why I broke Mia's heart.  
  
Lilly (L): Why did you break up with her???  
  
Me: Because I love her.  
  
L: You need your head examined. When you like a girl you don't break up with her.  
  
I rolled my eyes.  
  
Me: I know. I'm horrible at relationships and---  
  
L: I see that now.  
  
Me: I was saying... I'm so horrible at relationships that I knew I'd hurt her. I figured the sooner I broke up with her the less it would hurt. I really never meant to hurt her. I love her, and I just wanted her to be happy.  
  
L: You idiot!!!!! Mia still loves you and you---  
  
Me: What? Mia still loves me? S-she said that?  
  
L: No of course not. But you're all she talks about, thinks about. I can tell, I'm her best friend. She still loves you.  
  
At least there was hope for us...  
  
Me: What can I do though?  
  
L: I got it! I'll ask her to go to the movies with me, Jeremy, Tina, and Shameeka!  
  
Me: How is this going to help?  
  
L: You'll come instead of Jeremy.  
  
I love Lilly sometimes.  
  
I might get the love of my life back. All I know is I never should have broken up with her. I doubt she'll want to be my girlfriend again, but at least she can know the truth.  
  
  
  
Thursday, December 2, late  
  
Mia came to school today. Her cheeks were tearstained and her eyes no longer had the spark I was used to seeing. And I did this to her. I can't believe I am so cruel. I thought this would help her not hurt. I thought by breaking up with her I would be preventing hurt! I can't believe what an idiot I am. Lilly's right. I just have to hope that Lilly's plan works and Mia will actually talk to me. I miss her so much. I miss her laugh, her smile, her kisses, her looking at me. I miss talking to her. I need Mia back. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!!! And please read my other fics and review them too!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
Friday, December 3, 10 pm  
  
Lilly's plan did not work well.  
  
Mia came to pick us up in her limo. When she saw me her eyes went wide and jaw dropped open. She asked Lilly where Jeremy was and she said "Did I say Jeremy? I meant Michael." I told her I hoped she didn't mind me coming, but she just shrugged and stared out the window. Lilly, though, said, "Of course she doesn't mind!" I saw Mia glaring at Lilly, but at that moment arrived.  
  
Somehow Lilly, that genius, sat me next to Mia. I couldn't help staring at her the whole entire time, but she didn't look at me once. Finally, in the middle of the conversation, I worked up the nerve to talk to her.  
  
Me: We need to talk.  
  
Mia: Shh! I'm trying to watch the movie.  
  
Me: We need to talk!  
  
Mia: There's nothing to talk about! Shhh!  
  
Me: We need to talk about our relationship.  
  
Me: What relationship.  
  
I stared at her, not believing she said that.  
  
Me: Can I at least explain why I broke up with you?  
  
Mia: Shhhhhh!!! Besides, I thought you 'couldn't tell me.  
  
Me: I think you should know though.  
  
Mia: I don't need to know.  
  
Me: I broke up with you because---  
  
Mia: I think I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
She got up and as soon as she reached the aisle she began running. Lilly followed after her. I glanced at Lars (he goes everywhere with her).  
  
Lars: Follow her!  
  
I followed his advice and went to where they were, overhearing a bit of the conversation.  
  
Me: If he loves me than why did he break up with me?  
  
L: I don't know. You'll have to find that out yourself.  
  
I appeared from behind the corner.  
  
Me: I'm sorry. I just need to talk to y---  
  
Mia: I have to go.  
  
She ran back inside the theater, got Lars, and the two got into the limo and sped off. All I could do was watch.  
  
Me: Great plan.  
  
L: Hey, I did the best I could.  
  
Me: It just wasn't good enough.  
  
She just ran right out of there. I didn't do anything to stop her. I don't think I'm ever going to get her back. I love her so much. I'm such an idiot! Oh well, at least she'll get over me and find someone she loves who won't hurt her and is good at relationships. I'm just not. I never will be. But I desperately need her. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please review this and all my other fics!!! PLEASE!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Saturday, December 4, afternoon  
  
Lilly is such a good sister to try to get Mia and I back together, but it didn't work. I'm never going to be with Mia ever again, and it breaks my heart. Last night I just started crying and crying. I haven't ever cried in my life like this. Never over a girl at least. Mia's more than just a girl though; she's everything to me. I love her so much.  
  
  
  
Sunday, December 5, late  
  
Mia's never going to like me ever again. She's never going to even speak to me or look at me again! I miss her so much. I called her earlier.  
  
Me: Hi Mia.  
  
Mia: What do you want?  
  
Me: I just wanted to explain---  
  
Mia: My mom needs to use the phone. Bye.  
  
She hung up on me. Lilly tried calling her right after I did, but Mia wouldn't talk to her much either. I hate myself!!! How could I have done this??? She wasn't just my girlfriend, she was also almost like a best friend. I'm the most idiotic person on earth.  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm sorry this chap is so superly short! I'm doing my best to make the chapters long, but it's hard. Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Review my fics please!!!!!!!!! Also, I'm sorry this is so short.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Monday, December 6, 4 pm  
  
I keep trying to talk to Mia or even get her to look at me, but she still is ignoring me! She's forgiven Lilly, but I doubt she'll ever forgive me. I can't stand not being with her anymore!!! G&T is so weird now, not tutoring her. I have to do actual work.  
  
I tried to talk to her today, telling her I was sorry. She wouldn't listen to me. She ducked into the bathroom like she's been doing all week. Exactly 1 week today I made my monumentally stupid mistake: breaking up with her. I can't be without her!  
  
I felt horrible for Mia today in G&T. Lana keeps teasing her about not having a boyfriend anymore. I was about to go over there and defend her, but I knew Mia wanted to be left alone so I didn't.  
  
It's impossible not to talk to her! Even when we weren't going out we were still friendly to each other! It's just too weird not talking to her.  
  
  
  
Tuesday, December 7, 10 pm  
  
I tried to talk to Mia AGAIN today, but she AGAIN avoided me. Lilly hasn't been having much luck talking to her either. She's probably already over me and doesn't want to think about me anymore. For some reason I can't get over her though. I NEVER SHOULD HAVE BROKEN UP WITH HER!!! I'm such an idiot! I know I've said it thousands of times, but it's true!!! I'm the stupidest person on earth!!!  
  
I had a great girlfriend, the best in the world, but I broke up with her because I thought I'd screw up the relationship. Hello Michael! Breaking up with her pretty much screwed up the relationship! I wish I was never born.  
  
A/N: Again, sorry this is so short! Please review!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This is the last chapter! I'm writing another one after this fic. I've become obesses with writing these, hehe. ^^ Anyways, it might not be out until Monday, or I might become stupid and start it today. It depends. Enjoy!!!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Thursday, December 8, 9 pm  
  
Lilly is the best sister I could ever have!  
  
She somehow got Mia here and left her in her room.  
  
Lilly (L): Go into my room.  
  
Me: Why?  
  
L: I told Mia that I'd make up for the movies and to wait in my room. I also told her you were at an emergency computer club meeting.  
  
Me: What?  
  
L: Go in! I'll lock the door and she'll be forced to talk to you!  
  
I thought this was a little extreme, but if I could get Mia back, I'd be happy.  
  
Me: Ok.  
  
I walked into the room. She glanced up at me and then I saw panic in her eyes.  
  
Mia: No no no no!!!  
  
She ran to the door and then realized it was locked.  
  
Me: Lilly!!!!!!!!!  
  
L: You talk to my brother and then I'll let you out.  
  
Mia: Lilly!!!!!!  
  
She didn't answer.  
  
Mia (muttering): There has to be another way out of here.  
  
Me: Will you please just talk to me.  
  
Mia: You didn't seem so eager to talk last week.  
  
Me: Well I didn't think you'd hate me.  
  
Mia: Oh yeah, a guy breaks my heart and I'm supposed to still love him?!  
  
Me: I knew you'd be mad but I had to break up with you!  
  
Mia: Why?! Why did you have to break up with me?! Everything was fine!!! Everything was going great!!!  
  
Me: Because...  
  
Mia: What thing could you possibly say to get me to not hate you?!  
  
Me: I still love you.  
  
Mia: What? Is this some kind of sick joke that you and Lilly are playing on me to make me cry more? To make me hurt more? I can't talk to you!  
  
Me: Why not? It's just me!  
  
Mia: Because it hurts to breathe, it hurts to think and feel. And you did this to me. Every single second I try to forget about you, but I can't. I cry myself to sleep at night! How in the world can you make me feel better?  
  
I stared at her. I can't believe I hurt her so horribly. I never ever wanted this!  
  
Mia: How?!  
  
Me: I never meant to hurt you.  
  
Mia: THEN WHY DID YOU BREAK UP WITH ME???  
  
Me: Because I DIDN'T want to hurt you!  
  
Mia: You sure don't show it that well!  
  
Me: Just listen. I love you more than anyone on earth, but I'm horrible at relationships. I thought for sure I would screw it up and then you would be hurt. I couldn't bear to hurt you. I figured if I broke up with you, you could find someone who was good at relationships and would make you happier than I ever could.  
  
She stared at me. I had no idea what she was thinking, so I just continued on.  
  
Me: I'm sorry. I just thought that I'd hurt you somehow, especially with me going to college next year. And...  
  
Mia: Shut up.  
  
Then she pulled me into a deep kiss. I had also really missed her kisses. After we broke apart I just stared at her.  
  
Mia: You could never hurt me. Well, actually that's what youv'e been doing since last Monday. But you didn't need to protect me. I'm a big girl, I can handle it.  
  
Me: I just wanted you to be with someone who never would. I mean I've never been in a relationship like this before. I'm no good at relationships. I knew someone would get hurt, and I would be able to handle it but I couldn't live myself if I hurt you! I mean...  
  
Mia: You've already explained. It's ok. Just don't do anything like this ever again.  
  
Me: You mean you still want to go out with me?  
  
Mia: Of course I do! What are you, crazy?  
  
Then we kissed again. I had Mia back!!!  
  
Lilly opened the door smiling.  
  
Mia: Lilly!  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Mia: THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
L: All in a days work. Now I'll leave you two alone. You have a lot of catching up again. But Michael, if I ever hear that you did something this unbelievably stupid again, I will not help you.  
  
Then she left. I have Mia back!!!!!! Mia is my girlfriend once again. I am the happiest person on earth.  
  
A/N: Instead of going on to a final entry like in Mia's pov of this fic, I'm stopping here. There isn't really a point to go into that, so if you really want to know what I wrote after this entry you can read (if you haven't) Heartache, which is, again, Mia's pov. I hope you enjoyed this! I am going to write another fic of my series, but it could be awhile. Please review and read my other fics!!!!!!!!! ^-^ 


End file.
